


August 7, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to smile with Amos when he bought a new treat for her.





	August 7, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl began to smile with Amos when he bought a new treat for her after she attempted to rest on her bed from a recent villain battle in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
